According to recent scientific and statistical reports, the global trauma market is growing demand, especially in surgical trauma; the total people have exceeded 100 million per year and showed an upward trend year by year. People with trauma and lacerations caused by accidents are around 20 million per year. The number of burns is about 10 million people each year. People with ulcerative wounds caused by chronic diseases, diabetes and aging have been more than 30 million per year.
Because of the treatment needs and the popularity of endoscopic surgery, the risks caused by surgery have greatly reduced, but followed by the needs of better postoperative wound care and scar prevention. Currently there have been methods with the help of various advanced wound caring dressings, in order to shorten the healing time and eliminate scars.
The traditional dressings are made of natural plant fibers or animal hair materials such as gauze, cotton pad, wool, and all kinds of oiled gauzes. These dressings are only temporary covering materials that need to be replaced in a certain period of time. The study of wound dressings lets us grow scientific understanding of them. Studies have shown that: a better trauma dressing is to maintain a good environment for cell growth and healing at wound, to control and absorb exudates; breathable, moisture permeable and can prevent bacterial invasion; can closely stick to the surface of wounds; can carry and release the drug; also should have good tissue and blood compatibility that when taking it off from the wound surface, no adhesion and desquamation occurs; and also should have better mechanical properties and tensile strength, easy to use. In existing technology, such as published on Oct. 29, 2008 China patent application No. 200810122438.1 provided a preparation method for medical hydrogel bed dressing, and the patent published on Jan. 12, 2005 issue No. CN1562382A named “Water emulsion containing polyurethane-based hydrogel wound dressing and preparation method” is about a hydrogel as a base for medical dressing.